The Battle of Love
by DemonAni
Summary: Kagome left after seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss and left to finish the quest by herself...what about the rest of the group?!Vote for your favorite couples!! UPDATE NEWS!!!! UP!!
1. Chapter One ¡V Lost Heart

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha!! I'm just a poor student!!!  
  
A/N: Hey!!! If you're reading this your crazy!!! Ok...I started to write fanfics for a short while!!! So please don't flame me!!! I hope you like the first chapter!! See you at the bottom!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Battle of Love  
  
By: DemonAni  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lost Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Why! Why does he always pick her!!' Kagome thought crying as she see the couple Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing in the clearing she clenched her hand in fist thinking ' No use crying girl!!! Keep hold of yourself!! Its Inuyasha's fault he chose Kikyo over me!! Feh!! Like that sack of bones is better than me!!' Tearing her head away from the couple. Starting to walk away slowly.  
  
'Maybe I could gather all the Shrikon (Did I spell that right??) Shards and wish for everybody to be happy!!' Kagome thought as she started to run away from the kissing couple.  
  
As she went inside keade's hut the whole group was sleeping soundly as could be. Kagome quickly got her bag as step outside to see everybody sleeping carefree faces though the window and said in a whisper "I'm sorry Mirkou, Sango, Keade, Shippo, Inuyasha.......this is goodbye everyone" * sigh* . And ran to the sunrise crying and cursing Inuyasha for doing this to her broken heart.  
  
  
  
~At the same moment~  
  
Shippo woke up hoping the things he dreamed weren't true. To find Kagome's scent of tears and sorrow going towards the sunrise breaking down crying screaming " KAGOMEMAMA!!! COMEBACK!!" Sango and Mirkou woke by the young pup's crying and hurried to side to comfort him.  
  
" Shippo what's wrong??!" Sango asked the crying Shippo. "Hic....KagomeMama...hic....saw....Inuyasha...kiss Kikyo...and.....hic......she left us!!! Sango!! She...left us!!!.....all.....hic....because of......that jackass....hic.....Inuyasha!!!" Shippo finally finished and fell asleep.  
  
Putting Shippo in the hut, Sango comes out pissed out of her mind. " Curse that Inuyasha!!! I'll kill him for what he has done!!!" Sango hissed as she draws her boomerang. Ready to kill a thousand youkai.  
  
" Sango calm down!! Sango..." Mirkou said but found himself alone with Sango running to hunt for the dog hanyou Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
~The Clearing~  
  
" INUYASHA BE READY TO DIE!!"  
  
Inuyasha heard when boomerang came flying towards her full speed ' What the hell!!' he thought as he carried Kikyo out of harm's way. To find a very pissed Sango!!  
  
" INUYASHA!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KAGOME'S FRIEND!!! YOU PICKED THAT FUCKEN BAD OF DIRT OVER KAGOME!!! YOU HURT HER AND NOW SHE GONE FOREVER!!! FOR THAT I WILL KILL YOU!!" Sango yelled Inuyasha. The hurt and sadness in her eyes flowing with tears and charged at Inuyasha.  
  
Before Inuyasha got to react he got hit with full force of Sago's furry and found his neck by cool steal. Then, got face to face with Sango and then she said, " For the sake of Kagome-chan I won't kill you." Sango turned around and left.  
  
" Sango......Kagome I never thought you felt that way....I'm sorry....minna....." Inuyasha said as he picked himself off the ground hiding his eyes with tears with shame and jumped away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Do you like it!! Do you hate it?!!! Please Review!!! Thanx!! So go down a press that little button!  
  
11  
  
11  
  
11  
  
11  
  
11  
  
\ / 


	2. Chapter Two ¡V The Memories of The Past ...

Disclaimer-  
  
DemonAni-Ahhhhh!!!!! *being chased by soldiers*  
  
Soldiers-Come back here!!!!  
  
DemonAni-Ahhh!!! *hides*  
  
Soldiers-She went that way *runs passed DemonAni*  
  
DemonAni-*huff**puff**huff* Their gone!! *sees a weird looking chair* *starts siting down* Wha..???*the chair strapped poor DemonAni down* Ahhh!!! Help!!!!  
  
Soldiers-There she is!!!! *starts serounding DemoAni* Say it DemonAni!!!  
  
DemonAni- Say what*looking inoccent*  
  
Soldiers-Say it!!!  
  
DemonAni-Alright, Alright!!! I do not own Inuyasha and co.!!!  
  
Soldiers-Good*files out of the room*  
  
DemonAni-Hey wait *tries to get up from the strapped chair* Help!!! Don't leave me here!!! HHHHHHEEEELLLLLPPP!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hei Minna-chan!!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!! For the reviews!!!! I got 15 review for the first chapter!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
THANKS TO - kitsune-greenleaf-thank you for the spelling!!! Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
JoAnN, Saler Vamp a.k.a Midnight Angel Godess, baka baka tensai (sparkly_lights00@hotmail.com), *Anata*, Pyros Nightshade, StarShine, Maria Stars, Laura-chan, Lindsay, Animaniac Girl!!! Thank you for reviewing my fanfic!!!!! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lin-Ysh Thank you for reviewing my fanfic!!! I love your fanfics gurl!!! So hurry up and write!!!  
  
Ling Mao Thank you for the advice!!! I'll make sure to use it in my writing now and in the futute!!!!  
  
zel no miko Thank you so much to be my first reviewer in this fanfic!!! I'm really really really that you like my fanfics!!!!! I hate Kikyo too!!! !!!*gets out a bunch of weapons*One day let's go and kill her!!!!  
  
  
  
~WARNING~ !!!!MUST READ!!!! ~WARNING~  
  
Well I've been getting a lot of reviews for the parings!!! But I can't decide!!! I want to make you guys *the readers* to be happy with the couples!!! I like Kag/Sess parings, but I also like Inu/Kag parings too!!! So I decided to for you readers to VOTE!!!!! You just have to write in the reviews the couples you want and I'll post it on the fanfic the votes!!! So hurry up and vote!!!! The last voting will be the reviews at chapter five!!! So hurry up and vote!!! But I going to make it Sess/Kag because the this paring is winning.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome - 3 (Fuffy in the lead)  
  
Inuyasha/Kagome - 1 ( For Inu-chan)  
  
A/N: Well lets get on the chapter ne!!! 0.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Battle of Love  
  
By: DemonAni  
  
Chapter Two -The Memories of The Past And A New Life  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Sango's P.O.V.~  
  
*After Kagome-chan left. Nobody knows where she is. All because of that Inuyasha-baka!!! How could he have done that to Kagome!!! But I guess it wasn't all Inuyasha's fault. He didn't know Kagome was there and that she did love him with all her heart. But I was still pretty mad at Inuyasha. When Kagome-chan left everything changed at the beginning, Shippo was crying almost every single minute of the day, and me well I fell into deep depression. Mirkou and Inuyasah wasn't no better. After the whole thing Inuyasha went to Kagome-chan's time to see if Kagome was there, but she was comfirmed missing.  
  
Then one day Mirkou found his air rip gone and to top it off Kikyo came into the village as a normal human again with my dear brother carring a letter and Shippo parents. We were all very happy. Mirkou didn't have to worry about his air rip any more and I got my brother back. Shippo got his parents back. We all went to Kaedes hut to talk about how things like this happen. Kikyo explained that one day she just woke up in the forest with my brother, Shippo's parents and a letter addressed to us. We all decided to read the letter -  
  
To my friends Sango, Mirkou, Shippo, and Inuyasha:  
  
I hope you like my parting gifts. Mirkou, you're rid of your air rip forever. I wish you a happy and long life. I will miss you and cherish the mermories we had together. Sango, you're brother is back with you again. I'm really happy for you!! I will miss all the talks and things we have done together. I will forever treasure it in my heart. Shippo I'm really glad that you're parents are back! I'm really sorrie for the grief I caused you when I left. To bad I couldn't see you grow up in the future. I will always love you as a little brother of mine and I wish you good luck in the future. Inuyasha, I hope you're happy with Kikyo. This is your second chance and I hope you don't waste it. I hope you are happy together. My friends these are my parting gifts. Naraku is dead and I use the shikon jewel for my friends. Cherish them. Please don't come and find me because you'll just waste your time. I'm already gone from this place. I wish you good luck in the future.  
  
Kagome  
  
Almost everybody was crying after we read that letter. We made sure to cherish everything she gave us. And on that day everybody made a mamorial of Kagome next to the god tree for everybody to remember Kagome of everything she was and did. Everything became back to normal after a year or so. Inuyasha and Kikyo are married. I finally forgave Inuyasha and became best friends with Kikyo. I'm living happily with my brother in the village. Shippo left to live with his parents but still visited. Plus Mirkou, Inuyasha, and I because the protecters of the village. * I thought as I watch the sunset.  
  
"Sango-chan"a voice said softy as I turned to the origin of the sound, it was Kikyo. "Hai Kikyo-chan??" I answered.  
  
"You still think about her don't you...."  
  
"Hai I still do." I said, "I can't help the feeling that shes still out there somewhere, but she's dead right? Come on let's go back to the hut!!! I bet Inuyasha and them are going to finish all the food before we get back!!!" I said as we started running torwards the hut. I took one last look at the sunset as I before I walked in to the hut and thought *I wish you still alive Kagome. I miss you my friend.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Do you like it??? Do you hate it??? Plz tell me wat you think of it!! R/R!!! I know I know bad grammar!!! Still got to work on that!! Hehe!! Make sure to vote!!! So go down and press that little button!!!  
  
  
  
l l  
  
l l  
  
l l  
  
l l  
  
l l  
  
l l  
  
l l  
  
V 


	3. Chapter Three How Things Became To Be

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and co. so don't sue me!!! I'm just a poor little student.  
  
A/N: Hi!!! I got a lot of votes from all of you readers!!! And these are the results!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome- 13 (Go Fluffy!!!!)  
  
Inuyasha/Kagome- 5 (Poor Inu-chan!!)  
  
A/N: Well Fluffy/Kagome paring is in the lead!!! Hurry up and vote!!! The voting will stop at the 6th chapter!!! So hurry up and vote for your favorite paring!!!  
  
  
  
Kittykatarinakat, Cherie, lady priestess, rorey22, Aris, Shelly (sailormoon824@sailorjupiter.com), me, AyameSuzaku, sakka chan, cherrystemtwister, and Impy!!! Thank you for your votes!!!! I hope you like reading this chapter!!!  
  
Beth- Thanks you for the vote and you'll be sure to see how Kagome did the things that Sango said.(Kikyo, Sango's bro, Shippo's parents...ect.)  
  
laura-chan- This fic is going to be a Fluffy/Kagome fic looking on the votes. But I'm starting a Inu/Kag fic so be sure to look for it!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Battle of Love Chapter Three-How thing Became By: DemonAni  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
Ever since the battle with Naraku, I always thought if I should go see everybody. ' But I never did go back did I?' I thought to myself as I was looking down at Sango who was going in to the hut.  
  
I sighed as I walked towards western lands. After a few hours after dark the moon was already up I found a lake 'A bath under the moon. Great' with that I set my things down. Taking off my money, amour, sword, bow and arrows, and midnight blue clothes I bought in my travels and putting them in a neat stack at the shore. I dove into the clear, cool lake that made a quiet splash. I started washing my self with the cleaning herbs I found. I stopped as I saw my reflection. I have pure silver blue locks of hair, golden blue eyes, two elf-like ears, a crescent moon on my forehead, and two black stripes on each cheek. (So basically, she has the same looks as Fluffy so that means she has a fluffy tail!!!) It was all Naraku's fault she was turned into a full inu youkai!!! That Bastard!!!  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
During my travels, I learned to use my miko powers through a sword so that it could some of the most powerful youkai with one slash. I faced many of Naraku's minions one after another. One of the toughest challenges was Kikyo.  
  
" Ready to die my recarnation?" Kikyo said to me with hate  
  
" Bring it on you bag of dirt!!!" I yelled back!!  
  
Kikyo got ready to shoot her arrow as I drawled out my sword and the battle began. We battled for two days nonstop, and when I was about to die by her arrow, I found myself in a different room. In the room was table full of food and two seats across from each other and one person was already sitting there and it was Naraku. Naraku pointed his hand towards the other seat telling me to sit. I reluctly sat down across from him.  
  
I look at the food strangely as Naraku started to speak.  
  
" Kagome-sama don't worry there aren't any poison in it." After that said I started eating and he started talking about his plans when he has the whole shilkon jewel. I knew there was something that he was going to ask me about so I got right to the point. I put my chopsticks down and said.  
  
" Naraku, what do you want?" I said calmly.  
  
" Always straight to the point aren't you Kagome," He said chuckling, " Why I want is you Kagome. With you at my side, you I could win this battle easily and you could get anything you want if you rule by my side!! How 'bout it Kagome?"  
  
I stood up from my chair drawling out my sword and pointed it at his face as I said in anger " Does this answer you question?? Naraku!!"  
  
" Sad I'd hope you join me, but I guess you just had fight against me." As soon as he said that, I fell to the floor feeling so hot, so hot that I felt my bones were melting.  
  
" Naraku...*huff*..... you said....there're...was no poison...in the *huff* food!!!" I screamed to the half-youkai bastard. (*sweatdrop* sorry for the swearing)  
  
" My dear Kagome I didn't put poison in you food. The thing I put in your food was Inu youkai blood. Did you know that the Inu youkai blood killing you because you human bodies are to weak to handle it!!!" Naraku laughed.  
  
Then slowly the hurting stopped. My senses were more acute than they were before. I found my hair sliver blue, my hands have claws, and found a fluffy tail behind me. ' I'm a full Inu youkai!! How??!!!' I thought. I stopped as I put the puzzle into place. ' My miko powers saved me but made me into a full Inu youkai!' (So Kagome has the same powers as Sesshoumaru. Plus her miko powers) I looked at Naraku in anger!  
  
" You sonovabitch!!! SHINE!!!(Not shine like shoe shine. It's Shi-ne. In other words Die)" I yelled in angry as lounged my sword into him killing him right away with my miko powers. Naraku was dead. I picked up the Shilkon shards purifying them and took out my shards putting them together making the Shilkon jewel.  
  
I was cursed to be a full Inu youkai. I couldn't return home anymore so I wrote a letter. Sealing it, I gulped down the jewel and made my wish. In a flash of light Kikyo, Shippo's parents, and Sango's brother was unconscious before me. Putting the letter in Kikyo's hands I left.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
~Author's P.O.V.  
  
'I wonder how Inuyasha and Kikyo is' Kagome thought bitterly ' Well they say first loves hurt the most. There is no use crying Kagome you have thousands of years ahead of you. You're a full youkai now remember! You have a new life make the best of it' After that thought Kagome got out of the lake with a smile and put back on her midnight blue clothes and armor. (Kagome clothes and armor are like Sesshoumaru's but a different color) Slowly she got up, took her weapons, and started to walk to find a good place to make camp.  
  
After a few minutes later, she found a beautiful little clearing. The clearing was mystical place. It was mostly covered with flowers and there was small clear, blue spring. 'This looks like a good place to make camp.' She thought as she looked around. After Kagome finished setting, up camp, she went exploring and she caught a doe for dinner dragging into camp. After an hour of cooking, she started eating the meat. Kagome cleaned up everything and fell asleep under the stars.  
  
~Kagome P.O.V.  
  
I instantly woke up as I heard something behind my back. 'Trying to kill me you baka youkai. We'll see.' I thought as I picked up my sword and prepared to attack. I turned around to face a snake youkai.  
  
And the battle began. I charged towards the youkai holding the sword towards its heart, but I was thrown at a tree. The snake youkai started to wrap around me so it could kill me. The last thing I saw was somebody killing the youkai and I became unconscious.  
  
~~~ ~Sesshoumaru P.O.V  
  
" Jaken, I'm going to check out the area. Watch over Rin. If she gets hurt, you die. Understand?" I said coldly to the little toad.  
  
" Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama" Jaken answered.  
  
With that, I started walking out of the castle. Taking a short trip around the Western Lands. There were no threats around the area. I kept walking until I saw Inuyasha's wench fighting against a snake youkai with a sword.  
  
'Why is she here?? Alone to?? And what in Kami-sama is Inuyasha's wench a full Inu-youkai??' I thought. Seeing the wench losing I decided to save her. I charged towards the youkai killing it with my claws. I took the girl and her things towards the castle.  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama's back!!! And you brought Kagome onee-chan!!!" Rin shouted as she saw me carrying Inuyasha wench.  
  
"Jaken!" I called.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Set up a room for this girl, and put there things in her room." I said to my toad servant.  
  
A few minutes later, Inuyasha's wench was under the covers of the bed in a room in-between mine room and Rin's.  
  
About an hour later, the girl started walking up. Sitting up rubbing the back of her head as she started mumbling about stupid youkais and such. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the girl. I started to chuckle with amusement.  
  
  
  
~Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
I started walking up feeling pain at the back of head. I started rubbing the back of my head remembering last night as I mumbled about stupid youkais and tree. I heard chuckling as I turned to origin of the sound to find SESSHOUMARU!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think of this chapter!!!! Is it good??? Is it bad???? Please review!!! Tell me what do you think of this chapter. The voting will end when I post up the 6th chapter!!!! So, press that little button on the bottom!!! Thank You for reading!!! 


	4. Chapter Four A New Friend With A New Ho...

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and co. so plz don't sue me!!! I'm just a poor little student!!!  
  
A/N: I didn't get a lot of review on my last chapter, but thank to the ones who did!  
  
I like to thank these people for reviewing my last chapter!! Your reviews helped me a lot!! Thank you!!  
  
Kitty, SJ, Shelly(sailormoon824@sailorjupiter.com), lady priestess, moondevil001, beth, Lindsay, and cherrystemtwister (chibikawaii_@hotmail.com)!!  
  
Rorey22- I got of my short writer's block!!! YAAA!!! If you get the e-mail I sent you could just delete it because I got out of my writers block!!! YAAA!!! Thank for your reviews!!!!!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!! This batch of reviews really motivated me to write you guys another storie!!! I especially thank- Rorey22, Shelly(sailormoon824@sailorjupiter.com), lady priestess, and beth who reviewed every chapter I written so far!!! I really hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
I deicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed chapter three!!! I really hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
The Votes for the couples-  
  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome- 21(Wow!!! Fluffy is winning with a ton of votes)  
  
Inuyasha/Kagome- 6 (Come on Inuyasha fans vote!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Battle of Love  
  
Chapter Four - A New Friend With A New Home  
  
By: DemonAni  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Where am I? Why is Sesshoumaru next to me?' Kagome thought as she watched the great Western Lord in a daze. Sesshoumaru who is getting annoyed by the staring of our favorite youkai miko started to glare at her staring. 'Stupid wench!! Why is staring for! I don't even know why in the world I saved her for!'  
  
"Ahem." Sesshoumaru cleared his throat trying to catch Kagome's attention. Kagome snapping back to reality started blushing for staring at Sesshoumaru. " Gomen Nasai (Is that spelled right?) Sesshoumaru-san for staring" Kagome said to the lord while thinking 'Naughty Kagome!! Why are you even staring at you for!'  
  
"...." was the only reply she got. Sesshoumaru stood up and walk towards the table and the other side of the room. He picked up a gourd, poured its contents in a cup, and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"Drink this, it will help the headache. "  
  
"Thank you." replied Kagome as she accepted the cup drink the cool liquid down her throat.  
  
"Your welcome..."Sesshoumaru said, "So tell me wench, why aren't you with that bastard brother of mine."  
  
"Don't call me wench Fluffy! My name is Kagome K-A-G-O-M-E. I have a name so use it! To answer your question I left Inuyasha two years ago (Naraku was killed about a year ago and the fight against Naraku was a year after Kagome left Inuyasha and the group) because......" Kagome stopped as unshed tears started appearing in her eyes. Sesshoumaru sensing Kagome's aura red spots of pain and anger with a spot of white of love with pain which he couldn't understand.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it? You should get it out since it's causing you so much pain." Sesshoumaru said to the almost crying inu youkai Kagome. Kagome surprise at his words started tell him how she fell in to the well, meeting Inuyasha, Shippo, Mirkou, Sango, Kikyo, seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss, how she left, battled Naraku, and turning into a full inu youkai which answered his question earlier. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's aura turns white when she told him about her adventures with Inuyasha and turns red when Inuyasha and his dead lover kiss. Finally finishing Kagome started crying. Sesshoumaru who couldn't stand seeing her cry pulling in an embrace as she cried into his shirt.  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-san. Gomen Nasai for getting your shirt wet." Kagome said as she stopped crying.  
  
"Its alright, why don't you stay here at my castle with me and Rin. Rin would love to have someone to play with too. Also, you could protect Rin since you're a full inu-youkai while I'm gone. " Sesshoumaru offered to Kagome.  
  
"I would love that Sesshoumaru-kun. Thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed and hugged Sesshoumaru tightly and pulled back not noticing the light (really really really light) blush on his cheeks.  
  
"If you would excuse me I, Sesshoumaru is going to change out of these *wet* clothes." with that Sesshoumaru walk to his room which is across from Kagome's.  
  
After he left Kagome started to wonder around the castle. Walking outside she found Rin running up to her.  
  
"Kagome onee-chan! Let's go and pick flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she dragged Kagome to the flower field. When they got there, Kagome started to teach Rin to make necklaces and crowns out of the flowers. All of a sudden a shadow blocked her from the bright sunlight, Kagome turning to find out its was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Welcome back Sess-kun." Kagome said to him not noticing the pet name, but Rin did.  
  
"Kagome onee-chan are you going to be Sesshoumaru-sama's wife?" Rin asked innocently. At that question, both blushed in ten shades of red.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama Sesshoumaru-sama Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yell as he broke the moment, "Sesshoumaru-sama dinner is ready."  
  
"Very well Jaken, you may go now." Sesshoumaru said to his servant.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama do you want me to take care of this trash indicating to Kagome" Jaken asked.  
  
Kagome who is of course pissed yelled, "Listen you ugly toad, nobody calls me trash and gets away with it!" with that Kagome kick the toad on Kagome's airline express. While Rin who was cheering her Kagome onee-chan on with Sesshoumaru who had a big, sweat drop.  
  
" Now lets go inside and eat!" Kagome said cheerfully as the group of three walked in the castle.  
  
  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Inuyasha was taking a walk in his forest, found a familiar scent. 'This is Kagome's scent! Why does Kagome's scent of a full inu youkai one?' Inuyasha thought as he followed the scent. To his shock, he found her blood with his sonvabitch brother. With that, he hurried to the village to tell the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think of this chap! Is it good? Bad? I really hope you like this chapter! Plz R/R!! So, go down and press that button!!!!! Sorrie for the grammer have to improve on that!! 


	5. Fluffy's First Christmas Party Part I

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and co. so don't sue me!!! So that's that.  
  
AN: HAI!!! Everybody!!! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!! I haven't updated in a long time plus leaving you guys with misarible author notes!! Any body who reviewed on my author notes THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Those reviews helped me complete the first part of this chap!!!!  
  
And Phoebemoon You're the best!!! Thanks for being meh editor!! I deicate this Chapter to ya!!! I hope ya like the first part!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Battle of Love  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Fluffy's First Christmas Party Part I  
  
  
  
'I have been living in Sesshomaru's castle for months now. Everything seems to go so fast. First coming to feudal Japan, meeting Inuyasha, trying to go home... It's been a long time since I left home haven't I? Kagome thought as she looked outside the one of many windows in the castle.  
  
Looking at the snowy landscape Kagome thought 'Everything is going great in my life. Sesshoumaru has changed a lot since I started living here. We became on a good friend level even thought he can be cold sometimes, and Rin the sweet kid always cheer me up but I still miss my family.' She whispered to herself as she sighed in defeat of destiny that gave her this fate. "Well this is fate, I'm forced to live like this in this time." Kagome sighed to herself not noticing Sesshoumaru standing by the door.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
She turned around to the origin of the voice. "Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Kagome if you want to go back you could you know."  
  
"I know but I love it here."Kagome said, " I'm scared to go back I don't know. Can you come with me Can you come with me?" asking nervously to Sesshoumaru.  
  
After a long long long long (Ani-And I mean a long time) time you can hear a quiet "fine" from the western lord's mouth. It was answered by a really really loud "Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!!" yelled from the happy Kagome as she glomped Sesshoumaru "I'm going to pack right now running to her room from the library. Sesshoumaru stood there in a daze as Kagome left and thought shaking his head 'How did I get into this mess?'  
  
In the morning the two youkai said farewell to the castle as they left for their journey. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were traveling pretty fast with the fact that they're both full inuyoukai. In a matter of hours they were getting closer to the well as they saw the outline of Kaede's village.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome spoke up as they almost reached the well, "Do you think that your half brother will find us?" she said not speaking Inuyasha's name.  
  
"Hn'" Sesshoumaru answered coldly thinking the same thing as they got near the well.  
  
Slowing down for a landing Kagome thought 'This is it, the bone eaters well' while Sesshoumaru thinking alone the same lines. "Sesshoumaru ready to go!!" Kagome asked waiting for Sesshoumaru.  
  
Not answering Sesshoumaru lift Kagome bridal style that yelped and jumped into the well. In a few seconds later they landed in the 20th century. Sesshoumaru still carry Kagome (bridal style) jumped out of the bone eater's well. Walking out of the well house infront of them Kagome's home covered with a soft blanket of snow.  
  
" Sesshomaru why don't you wait here and I go see if my family's home. If something happens I'll give you a call ok??" Kagome asked the lord of the west  
  
"Hn." Was all the answer she got (AN: does that remind you of somebody???). Walking up to him Kagome stood on her toes and pecked Sesshoumaru on the cheek and whispered a thanks and ran into the house leaving a bright red, dumbfounded Sesshoumaru standing in the snow.  
  
~ In The House ~ - Kagome P.O.V.-  
  
I walked around the house called " Okaasan!!! Ojiisan!! Souta!!! Anybody home!!! Its me Kagome!!!"  
  
I couldn't hear anybody or smell anybody around the house until I reached the living room. I heared whispering but couldn't hear clearly since I was too far. Right when I walked into the living room the lights turned on and the next thing I know I was attacked by.............................................  
  
~Outside~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru hearing the scream ran into the house, seeing Kagome he asked " What happened Kagome?"  
  
Kagome not saying a word she pointed behind him. Sesshomaru turning around "O Shit" was the only thing heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Clifhanger!! HAHAHAA!! I'll let you guys guess who attacked Kagome?? But isn't suppose to be Fluffy's First Christmas Party?? Well find out!! Plz R/R trust me those help a lot!! If it weren't for the reviews I saw today I don't think I would have finished the first part of this chap! For some of you know that my floppy disk went blank!! ARGH!!! So review and I might get the chapter done before the next update!! The next chapter undate is going to be Thursday!!! Watch for it!!! And Phoebemoon Look out for the chapter in your e-mail!!! BI BI for Now!!! 


End file.
